Interrogations of a certain Harry and Ginny
by red panda with black wings
Summary: Fred and George have decided that Harry and Ginny are hiding feelings for each other, and decide to interrogate them. Oh, the embarrassment that will follow... Oneshot.


**Interrogations of a certain Harry and Ginny**

I woke up to a blinding light. I blinked confusedly for a few seconds, then glanced down. Oh sweet Merlin. I was tied to a chair. Where the bloody hell was I?

"Ginny?" Bugger. That _voice._ That oh-so-familiar voice.

Screwing my eyes shut, I slowly turned my head. Of course, there, tied to a chair much like I was, right beside me, was Harry. Harry Potter, the very bane of my existence, with his messy raven black hair and emerald green eyes that could make me blush so easily.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Awww. He was worried about me. Of course, that was only because I was his best mate's younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" "Yes." He paused. "Do you have any idea where we are?" I considered this. "Well, we must still be at the Burrow, otherwise we would have heard a fight." He nodded at this. "Then why are we he-"

"Hello, there! Glad to see you two are awake." A voice I knew all too well said. Fred and George. Undoubtedly this was some sort of prank. Harry and I groaned simultaneously.

"Fred! George! Why the bloody hell are we tied up like this, and where are we?" I demanded. Fred and George both stepped into the light at the same time.

"Why, little sister, such a mouth you have! Mum would be ashamed." I glared furiously at the Fred.

"Not nearly so ashamed as she will be furious when she hears how you kidnapped me and Harry!" Ignoring me, George began to speak." In answer to you're first question, you are here to get the truth out in the open about your hidden feelings for each other."

"WHAT?" Harry and I both exclaimed. I snuck a glance at him. He looked confused and mad. Glad to know we're on the same wavelength, then.

"What rubbish are you spouting now, George?" Harry asked furiously.

"Why, I should think it would be obvious, Harry." Fred looked at Harry and made a sound of disappointment. " And here I thought he was a smart bloke, George."

"So true, Fred, so true. " "And so sad."

"ALRIGHT!" I roared. "Just tell us why we're here already!" The two stopped talking and glanced at me.

"Patience, little sister, we were getting to that." George said.

"Now, since you're so impatient to know, I guess we'll take pity on you and tell you."

. "The fact is, it's clear to the rest of us that you to have some hidden feelings for each other. We got irritated with watching you two remain oblivious to it and we decided to get those feelings out in the open. All you have to do is answer some questions."

I started to yell at them that they were insane, only to be cut off by Harry.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He asked, seemingly resigned. Turning his head my way, he mouthed the word _lie._ Oh. I brought my head back around to find the twins beaming. "Excellent, Harry! And you, Ginny?" I nodded sullenly.

"Great! But just in case you two should decide to not tell the truth, we put some Veritaserum in both of your mouths just before you woke up." The two of us stared at them in horror.

"How the bloody hell did you two get your hands on that?" Harry finally asked after a choked silence.

"We have our sources. Now, let the questioning begin!" The twins walked over until they loomed in front of us. We'll start you off easy. Favorite color?"

"Green," We said at the same time. The twins flashed identical grins.

"And why?" "Color of my Mum's eyes." Harry said. I could feel them staring at me. I will not say, I will not say, I will not

"Color of Harry's eyes." Somehow squeaked out. Oh bloody blistering hell. I clenched my eyes shut refusing to look at them.

"I think that's a new record, getting something out after three seconds. Impressive." I heard one of the twins marvel. I hate them. I hate them so much.

"This one's for Harry: First start fancying Ginny?" Hmm. This could be interesting. Silence for a little while. I knew he was struggling against the Veritaserum, much like I had.

"Sixth year, before we started dating." He said in a forced voice. Sixth year? I started fancying him before I even knew him… As if reading my thoughts, I was asked,

"Ginny: First start fancying Harry?"

The words came easily. "Year before I went to Hogwarts."

I opened my eyes. The light temporarily blinded me again. When I stopped squinting,

Fred asked me, "Reasons why you fancied Harry." Before I could even try to hold it in, it came out.

"He's kind, modest, funny, cute, brave, willingly admits it if someone is better than him at something, and treats everyone equal, whether they be younger, Muggleborn, or inept at spells." Harry let out a little sound of surprise. Well, that was a bit of a surprise to me to. George turned to him.

"Reasons for fancying Ginny?" This should be fun to listen to.

'She's brave, headstrong, intelligent, fierce, and not afraid to tell people what she thinks." Huh. Now I'm oddly happy, just from hearing that. Just having it be Harry saying that is making those old sparks flicker. Of course, having him right beside me is only fanning them…

I glanced at him. He avoided my eyes, staring ahead.

Fred and George smiled triumphantly. They looked positively smug.

'Time for the big question," Fred said. Oh no. "Harry, Ginny,"

George finished it off. "Do you still fancy each other?" I was secretly expecting a yes from both of us, so I was stunned when it was the opposite. "No." No."

The two stared at us in shock. However, apparently the Veritaserum wasn't finished yet.

"I love him." "I love her." I blinked blankly. Then what I had said- what he had said- sunk in. Oh Merlin. I love Harry, and he…. Oh bloody Merlin. The twins were cheering in triumph.

"Finally!" They said. Then they winked knowingly, pulled out their wands, and cut the binds that held us.

"We'll let you two talk it out," George said, then apparated away. I sat there staring ahead as my mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened. Then, to my disbelief and amazement I burst into tears. Why the bloody hell was I crying?

Harry didn't seem to know what to do, so he just pulled me into him and let me cry. When I was finished, I rubbed at my eyes fiercely. "I'm sorry," I croaked, "I have no idea why I cried." Harry smiled reassuringly. "It's all right."

Then he paused. "Are you okay?" He was asking about more than my crying, I knew. I hesitated. "I'm okay, I'm just not really sure how to react." His green eyes suddenly blazed.

"You mean, you don't know how to react when you find out you're in love with someone." I nodded shakily. I could feel the tension around us. He sighed.

"I can't believe Fred and George…." I have no clue what it was; whether it was the way his eyes were shining, or how his hair looked even messier than usual; whatever it was, it made me say, "Who cares about Fred and George?", throw my arms around his neck, and start kissing him. It took him a few seconds to respond, then began kissing me back. Finally, we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Er…." He said. "Well." We looked at each other. After a pregnant silence, I said, "I suppose we'd better go tell the rest of the family," I said, entwining my fingers with Harry's.

He blinked, then smiled. "I suppose we'd better." "Mum'll have a field day,"

I said teasingly. He laughed, and we found the exit and left.

Remind me to thank Fred and George. Right after I kill them for kidnapping me and Harry.

**Fred and George better watch out. This is the first thing I've ever posted on fanfiction, so please leave constructive criticism. –  
**


End file.
